


Smile for the Camera

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Camboy Fai, Eventual Romance, Hand Jobs, Implied Eventual Romance, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, camboy, don't ask me why i wrote this i don't have answers, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: In which Fai is a camboy and Kurogane has the hots for him.





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [对着镜头微笑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775273) by [rumpye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpye/pseuds/rumpye)



> I don't know what you want me to say here. They end up falling in love. Because I can't not do that.

Life could be quite boring. Wake up, go to the gym, shower off, and then head to your office job for the day. Go home just to sleep and repeat it all again day after day. Sometimes there were drinks with coworkers, sometimes an interesting movie or video game came out that offered some distraction from the monotony. If there was one thing Kurogane had learned, and learned fast, it was that you had to find or make your own entertainment. And so, he did just that.

Normally, he was just like any other average guy and would occasionally jerk himself off to whatever free porn video he could find through his lazy incognito browsing. This went on for most of his life until, bored nearly to tears by his inescapable rut of a life, he found himself following a half dozen links down the world’s most ill-advised rabbit hole one Wednesday night. At the end of it he was using a free, ten minute pass to a live cam feed that he had been assured he would be begging to pay for before the end of the free trial. 

To say he expected little of whoever was behind the username _BigBadKitty69_ was putting it mildly, but when the feed went live and the most beautiful blond man with blue eyes that practically glittered bounced into frame, his leap sending several of the no less than a dozen pillows piled high against the headboard flying off screen, Kurogane knew he would at least be paying to finish out this session.

The chat section wasn’t available unless he was paying, but _BigBadKitty69_ greeted what Kurogane assumed were either regulars or high rollers who sent in more than the subscription price. His voice was as flittery as his mannerisms, and his laugh, while obviously forced and fake, sounded pleasant and genuine enough that most of his patrons either couldn’t tell that they were creepy and unfunny or didn’t care enough about the act, so long as the token effort to respond was given.

After about two minutes of flirting with the regulars in the chat two gemstone colored eyes looked right at the camera, and it felt like they were looking directly into Kurogane’s own eyes. He suddenly knew what the hype was about. The blond on screen was still wearing clothes and hadn’t even touched himself yet and already Kurogane felt addicted. Charismatic didn’t even begin to cover it. 

“And hello to the new comers! You can all refer to me as Big Kitty, or just Kitty if you like,” he said with a wink. “Let’s get started before you’re all out of time.”

Like a switch was flipped every movement that had been flamboyant and silly changed into something sinfully smooth and teasing.

Kitty all but slithered out of the loose tanktop he’d been wearing, dropping it almost playfully off screen as he made eye contact with the camera. Both nipples were pierced with shiny, silver rings that sparkled in the light and caught the eye. Kurogane could imagine what it could be like to run his tongue up over that smooth stomach before teasing one nipple with his tongue, flicking and swirling it up and around while Kitty squirmed against him. His hands would fit perfectly on those thin, pronounced hips, holding him close and grinding them together while they kissed.

Already Kurogane’s pants were too tight. He kicked them off, never once looking away from the screen, and taking himself into his hand, using his thumb to smear precome down over the rest of his length. 

On the screen Kitty was touching his chest, working his way up from his navel to both nipples. Just like Kurogane had imagined, he flicked at the piercings, gasping and mewling the more he played with them. He pinched his nipples between his fingers, rolling them between his fingers and wiggling his hips, drawing Kurogane’s attention to his obvious arousal as it strained against the white and blue underwear Kitty was wearing. It was clearly meant for women, but by heaven and hell did he wear it well. 

Kurogane could feel himself practically salivate as he eyed up the straining cock as it protruded ever so slightly from the top of the waistband. The things he would be willing to do in order to get that cock in his mouth were shameful, but between the way Kitty’s hips were moving and the sounds he was making without touching anything other than his chest Kurogane couldn’t even imagine what he would be like swallowed all the way down his throat until he came for all he was worth.

“Mm,” Kitty hummed, his hands moving south again. “Do you want to fuck me tonight, sexy?”

Those eyes were still looking into Kurogane’s, and like a fool - like a man ensnared and bewitched - Kurgane answered. “I want- ahh, yes. I want you.”

There was just enough pause that it almost felt like they were actually holding a conversation. The man was a true professional. “Please fuck me, fuck my mouth,” Kitty said, pulling lightly at the corner of his lips as if to invite the heavy, hot cock in Kurogane’s hand into his waiting mouth. “Then fuck my ass.” This was followed by Kitty pulling down the underwear enough that his dick was freed and his ass was exposed, but no further. “Fuck me good and deep.”

“Yes!” Kurogane grunted, coming into his hand. He worked himself through his orgasm as Kitty continued to beg to be fucked, and when he had nothing left but a messy hand and burning cheeks, he lifted his head just in time to see Kitty removing his panties before the feed cut and he was redirected to a page telling him his free trial was over. He stared at the screen for several long seconds, eyes staring directly at the brightly colored button that was offering to take him to the pay page for Big Kitty’s cam show. 

He stood and made his way into the bathroom for a cold shower. What kind of man would he be to pay for a subscription to a cam show? He had come after less than ten minutes of watching the guy wiggle around on screen and beg to be fucked into his undoubtedly too plush bed. Surely he could find some sort of free copy of old shows if he did a little digging. There was no reason to dirty his credit history with this.

xXx

Two months later saw Kurogane being greeted as one of the regular visitors on Big Kitty’s cam shows.

It also saw him with a link to Kitty’s - less ridiculous name Fai - FantasyFiend wishlist. The purchase of a gift secured the buyer a private show highlighting the purchase. In the two months Kurogane had been watching, Fai had done nearly indescribable things with an array of toys, some of which Kurogane had had no idea even existed until then. The man had a talent, and Kurogane wanted to see it applied to one toy in particular.

The site called it The Kraken and it boasted “life-like” texture as well as a comewell so that it could ejaculate. What the site meant by life-like was unclear, but the curve and girth of the tentacle shaped dildo was terribly enticing. Part of Kurogane wanted to purchase it for himself now that he had been made aware of its existence, but more than anything he wanted to see Fai fill himself with it in every possible way and cover himself with the false come that came with the toy. 

It was with a burning face and terrible shame mixed with arousal that Kurogane hit buy. As he filled in his credit card details he wondered if humiliation was a kink of his he had never noticed before, and if this was just a way to play into it, but he left that thought for another day. The final section to be filled out was a note for Fai. Kurogane had spent plenty of time in the chat section of the cam show and, while the harassment was less than he had expected, those who did speak out of line seemed to go the extra mile. There was more than one session where Kurogane had stepped in to tell off a creeper or four simply because what they were typing was just that out of bounds. 

He didn’t want to write anything sexual because of that. But Kurogane didn’t know anything personal about Fai. He didn’t even know if Fai was the man’s real name or not. In the end, Kurogane settled for something simple and hopefully safe.

_[I think you have beautiful eyes.]_

And stupid. Good god, Kurogane was an embarrassment, but he still hit send without erasing the message. He’d have said something about Fai’s personality or less sexual skills, but he knew nothing about them, so he was left with a cheesy, school yard compliment that made him sound like a pining fool.

He was sure Fai got notifications whenever anything was purchased from the wishlist, but it took two weeks before he got a message on the email connected to the webcam site (one he had created specifically for this, trying to keep his real life as far from his secret obsession as possible). Unsurprisingly, it was from BigBadKitty69, thanking him for the gift and wondering when Kurogane would like his private show to be held. What was surprising was the last few lines of the message.

_[I’ve had that toy on there forever, mostly as a joke, haha! I am pretty excited to try it out though if I’m honest, sounds like it could be lots of fun~ Thank you for the compliment, by the way, and for defending me in the chatroom. I wish I could return it, but I have no idea what you look like._

_xoxo_

_Big Kitty]_

Kurogane read and reread the message before doing the dumbest thing he had done since joining Fai’s crazy chatroom. He sent him a reply. With a selfie attached.

It wasn’t anything special, just one from a few weeks ago of him and his sister’s pet cat he had been looking after while she’d been away. His black tee was covered in golden hair and the sleek feline was perched on his shoulders, oblivious to the fact that he was no longer a tiny kitten, but was full grown and quite large on top of that. 

Kero’s claw marks aside, it was an innocent enough picture, something Kurogane would have sent to a possible future date before meeting up. However, Fai was not a potential date, he was someone Kurogane watched masturbate on webcam three times a week and who made him come harder than several past partners ever had, all while never laying a finger on him. 

Kurogane was an _idiot_.

At least he hadn’t signed with “love” or “always yours” or anything else equally as cheesy and damning. He powered down his desktop and got ready for bed, thinking up excuses he could give Fai for whenever he inevitably asked what the hell Kurogane had been thinking. 

The light had just been switched off when his phone buzzed and the screen lit up with a notification about an email.

It was Fai again and, taking a deep breath, Kurogane ripped off the proverbial bandage and read the short email.

_[My god you are handsome. Beautiful too. And you think MY eyes are pretty? Have you ever looked into a mirror once in your life? This might be weird but could you send me another picture? One with you holding a finger to your nose. I just can’t believe how amazing you look, it’s so hard to stop staring. You’ve got to be catfishing me. ]_

The email wasn’t even signed. Surprised, and too curious about where this was going to just roll over and go to sleep, Kurogane turned on his bedside lamp and touched his ring finger to his nose as he snapped another selfie. He attached it to an email that contained nothing but his cell phone number and the words “if you want to keep talking”. This wasn’t the 1990s, they didn’t need to go back and forth with emails if they were going to message each other like this. 

Not two minutes later Kurogane got a text from a strange number. __

_> > omg you ARE real_

_> > it’s fai btw_

Kurogane couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his mouth as he saved Fai’s number in his phone, noting that his area code was adjacent to his own. then he responded. __

_< < Yeah I’m real. Do you get catfished often?_

_> > not anymore. swore off online dating a while ago_

_> > you’d be surprised how weird people can be_

_< < Not any more._

_> > haha are my chatrooms that bad??? _

In truth Kurogane knew that people were strange and dangerous, it was part of the reason he tended to avoid them online, where the anonymity of the web allowed people to free their less virtuous qualities without fear of consequence. Of course, now he was one of those weirdos, joining a cam show and buying a stranger a sex toy just so he could watch them use it. Kurogane had very little room to judge many other people. __

_< < I guess not._

_< < Do you get this chatty every time someone buys you a plastic tentacle?_

_> > you’re the only one in the chat who has my # _

Huh. Kurogane stared at Fai’s message for a long minute. Was it because Kurogane offered his number first? Surely not, Kurogane knew for a fact people threw their phone numbers at him all the time. __

_> > scare you away?_

_< < No._

_< < Just trying to figure out what makes me so special_

_> > you’re hot _

Kurogane sighed and rolled his eyes. Before he could start typing a reply his phone buzzed again. __

_> > and nice. you’re usually quiet but never creepy._

_> > you’ve actually gotten rid of a couple of the more problematic customers too_

_> > i like having you around _

Oh.

Kurogane felt his face heat up again. Flustered and at a loss for anything genuine to compliment Fai on in return he said the only thing he could. __

_< < Just because they’re paying to see you naked doesn’t mean they can’t respect you._

_< < I wish I could return your compliments but I don’t know anything about you_

_> > do you want to? _

The response had taken a full fifteen minutes to come. So long that Kurogane had turned his light back off and was settling back down for bed. He watched his phone screen and pondered the question. Did he wanted to know Fai? He couldn’t live more than an hour or so away, unless he’d recently moved and hadn’t changed phone numbers. He was beautiful and the cam shows were enough to tell Kurogane that he was funny as well as being devastatingly sexy. He thought long and hard about anything that could be bad about the idea. __

_< < Yeah. Is your area code accurate?_

xXx

As it turned out, Fai’s area code both was and wasn’t accurate to his location.

It was accurate in that Fai did live just shy of 45 minutes from Kurogane. Inaccurate in that that was only the case when Fai wasn’t on the other side of the country working on getting a PhD in Chemistry. 

The brilliant, snarky fucker used the cam show money to pay off his student debt while he studied and worked some ho-hum retail job to keep himself fed. 

Fai was willing to start a relationship over the distance, but Kurogane insisted on at least going on one date face to face before committing to anything. Not to mention the whole subject of the cam shows and how they would factor in to a relationship. Fai agreed to leave it all for another day easily enough, and then happily reminded Kurogane that he was owed a private show. After all, potential future boyfriend or not, a customer was a customer.

And that was where they found themselves, Fai spread out invitingly on his bed, Kurogane naked and also on display in return. Kurogane was putting on no show, but Fai was desperate to get an eyeful and Kurogane was already useless to deny him something, especially when it was asked in such a pleadingly, mewling voice. For all Fai might sound dainty and soft, he was quite good at getting what he wanted. 

“Do you wanna play a game with me, Kuro-sama?” Fai cooed, gazing at the camera while he worked himself open. The nicknames had started right away, and no matter what Kurogane did they were not to be stopped. “Try not to come until I say you’re allowed. Think you can manage?”

In all honesty, Kurogane doubted it, but he still nodded and licked his lips as he looked Fai up and down on his screen. 

“Good,” Fai purred. He removed his fingers and reached for the tentacle. “Now let’s try out my new toy.”

Whatever Kurogane had imagined, whatever he had fantasized about, it was _nothing_ compared to the actual sight of Fai slowly splitting himself open on the tapered length of silicone. Fai moved it in and out, going further each time, gasping and rolling his hips as he took the tentacle into himself. His head was thrown back, exposing a long, milky white neck that Kurogane ached to mark up. He wanted to surge forward and claim that flawless skin with teeth and tongue, feel Fai’s pulse jump under his lips and taste the salt of his skin. He wanted to make Fai call out his name with his own two hands. 

He watched Fai bottom out, every curved inch of the tentacle pressed deeply inside of him, and his mouth was dry.

For all the many times Kurogane had watched Fai fuck himself open on camera not a single one of them could begin to compare to this. Fai’s eyes were glassy, unfocused, and no longer even pretending to look at the camera. He lay there on display, legs spread so widely open, one hand almost absently working his dick while the other held the toy. His fair skin was flushed and he looked absolutely debauched. It was so unscripted, unguarded. It made his breath come up short.

“Oh, Kuro-min,” Fai moaned, slowly rolling his hips. “Oh, I wish you could feel this. How deliciously thick it is, and the way it curves and bends inside. It’s too much and not enough all at once.”

Fai pulled the tentacle out half way and pressed it back in. He repeated the motion a few times, each thrust gaining speed and force slowly but surely. He moaned lewdly, telling Kurogane how amazing it felt to be fucked like that. He shifted position on to his side and lifted one leg -- flexible like nothing Kurogane had ever seen outside of martial arts or dance -- in order to give Kurogane a better view of the tentacle disappearing inside of him. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Fai begged. In a different voice, perhaps even earlier in the evening, it would have been a command, and how Kurogane looked forward to the day it would be a command, but Fai was far too wrecked to demand anything of him. Nevertheless, he obeyed. 

He was achingly hard and burning hot as he began working himself. The sight and sounds of Fai in his computer monitor were enough that he could have finished in only a few strokes, done so quickly like an over excited teenager, but Fai had asked him to wait, and so he did. He kept his fist clenched just this side of too loose, moved his hand just a little too slowly. 

Hundreds and hundreds of miles away Fai writhed in his bed, pressing the toy in and out of himself while he worked his cock at a frenzied pace. He was watching his screen, eyes heavy lidded and glossy, mouth open and slack as he panted and trembled, so clearly close to the edge. Kurogane had never seen anything so beautiful. All the art and poetry in the world paled in comparison to the image on his screen, so perfect in its sinful decadence that the only thing that could possibly out do it was to see it live and in the flesh.

“Are you close?” Fai whimpered, hips bucking, hands working. Oh god, yes, he was so close, so painfully close. He had had to stop himself by squeezing painfully at the base of his cock three times already. Kurogane’s voice was shot, all he could do was nod. “Me too,” he said, voice drawn out on a moan. “Come for me, please, I wanna feel you fill me up.”

And Kurogane came. Harder than he ever had before. It was an all consuming, white hot tidal wave of pleasure that ripped through him as he called Fai’s name. 

He was aware, distantly, through the burning haze of his own orgasm, that Fai had let loose the fake come as Kurogane had climaxed, and the thought alone sent waves of aftershocks through him, leaving him shaking pathetically. 

Both of them were quiet as they caught their breath, not bothering to keep their attention to their respective screens until they had stopped gulping down air like drowning men. And then, after only a moment of eye contact through their cameras, they began to laugh. There was nothing funny, but there was a wave of overwhelming relief that crashed over them. Something in both of them unlocked and loosened, some unknown weight lifted. There were still many weeks before Fai came home for a visit and a date with Kurogane, but something in this breathless, unguarded laughter told him things were going to be okay.

Maybe even better than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy yourself. Leave a comment if you're feeling generous, they make my day.


End file.
